The present invention relates to a method of separating boron isotopes. More particularly, the present invention relates to the separation of boron of mass number 10 (.sup.10 B) and boron of mass number 11 (.sup.11 B).
.sup.10 B, one of the boron isotopes, is large as 3800 barns in thermal neutron absorption cross section and so is broad in use as a neutron absorber while .sup.11 B is small as 0.005 barn. Thus, an effective separation method of .sup.10 B and .sup.11 B is desired in the field of atomic energy.
The prior industrial separation method of .sup.10 B and .sup.11 B is to utilize the dissociatin of boron trifluoride complex (e.g. boron trifluoride methyl ether complex BF.sub.3 --(CH.sub.3).sub.2 O ), but the separation factor of .sup.11 B is below 1.05 per stage.